Behind the Black Vest
by RavenRechior
Summary: A bond between friends is shaken when a young woman discovers there's more to her bloodline than she'd always thought. Warning: vulgar language and violence. Rewrite of original version.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor its characters. Angela (Angie), Jess, Lucien, Jeff and "Kara/Sakura/Jules" are mine.**

 **This is a rewrite of the original version "Discoveries." This version is more in depth, and will be longer. You can still read the first version here:** **s/12206375/1/Discoveries**

 **Anyway! On with the story!**

 ** **~Raven****

"Hey, Kara. You ready?" asked Android Seventeen. He had flown us to a deserted island way out in the middle of the ocean. I didn't know how to fly yet, so he obliged. It was Saturday, and the sun was shining rather brightly. I smirked as we stretched.

"Hell yea! You know I'm always up for a good spar! Good stress relief, after all.." I replied, my smirk dissolving into a grin. I melted into a few of the stretches he'd taught me over the years, and smirked at my flexibility.

After a few minutes, we stood and poised for our spar. Seventeen smirked as we got into position. We flew at each other, and attacked with kicks and punches. Blocking one of his kicks, I smirked as I retaliated with a roundhouse of my own. He smirked back, and caught my foot, pulling me off balance. I jumped up, did another roundhouse, twisting my body into the kick, then followed with a back hook, knocking him down. As he stood, I smirked, and jumped into a Hurricanrana move like Evan Bourne and Rey Mysterio's, propelling him into a rock.

"Dayum, Kara!" exclaimed Seventeen as he extracted himself from the dent he'd made in the rock. I grinned.

"C'mon, Seventeen, you're getting slow in your old age!" I teased, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"I'm only a couple years older than you, Smart-ass!" he retorted.

"Yea, but a lot can happen in a year, Seventeen!" I shot back. He sweat-dropped, and flew at me again. I smirked, and our spar continued.

My smirk widened as we exchanged blows at a rapid pace. Roundhouse kick, sidekick, punch, uppercut, back spin hook kick. Punches and kicks flew between us as we exchanged blows. He blocked some of my blows, and hit back, challenging me to speed up, which I willingly did.

Suddenly we both broke apart, and I smirked as he stared at me. Then we continued the spar, becoming more intense. I could feel something welling up inside, but I couldn't explain it. I felt a weird power course through me, and I became more aggressive. Seventeen struggled to defend himself as I sped up, a rather vicious look in my eyes.

As Seventeen powered up, I growled and attacked, surprising the hell out of him, forcing him to go on the defensive. I didn't know what came over me, but I upped the ante a bit more, speeding up again. I hit him harder than ever, making him fly a several feet into a cliff.

"Kara! What the FUCK?!" he demanded as he hit and got buried into the cliff. I was instantly on him, snarling as I kept punching and kicking him further into the cliff. He managed to block most of them, but it was obvious he was tiring. "KARA! Get ahold of yourself!" I blinked for a moment, seemingly regaining control. I stepped back a few paces and waited for him to emerge from the cliff.

Seventeen slowly emerged from the cliff, and regarded me warily. I bit my lip nervously, suddenly unsure of myself. What the hell was happening to me? I looked away from Seventeen's scrutiny, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. He slowly approached me, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned, gently lifting my chin. I refused to look him in the eye. "Look at me..." I looked up at him, my eye color slowly changing back to hazel from the intense red that had been there during my fit of rage.

"What's happening to me, Seventeen?" I asked, my voice slightly shaking from fear. He shook his head.

"I don't know, Kara," he replied gently. "Maybe we should blow off the rest of the spar and see if Bulma can come up with something," he suggested. I nodded, and we stretched before he flew me to Capsule Corporation.

As we landed, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Future Goten emerged to greet us. Bulma emerged from the large building a few moments later, and raised an eyebrow at Seventeen's ragged appearance, and my torn clothes. Seventeen gently put me down, and tucked a protective arm around my waist, steadying me.

"What happened to you? You look like Hell!" asked Bulma. Seventeen looked a little sheepish, and I looked down with shame.

"Our spar got a little more rough than anticipated," explained Seventeen. Bulma raised an eyebrow, but Seventeen gave her a look that said he didn't want to disclose anymore until the others left. Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath as he stalked to the Gravity Chamber, and the others looked at me in concern. I refused to look at any of them in the eye, my eyes trained on the ground.

Bulma motioned for us to follow her into her lab, grabbing a lab coat off the rack on the way. After I'd settled on the lab table, she began to question us about what happened during our spar. Still shaken, I remained silent, forcing her get most of her answers from Seventeen.

"Hmm... Let me run a few tests, ok?" she inquired. I nodded silently and let her poke and prod me, while Seventeen held my hand. He watched while Bulma drew blood, and ran a whole bunch of tests on me and my blood. I laid on the lab table with my eyes closed, grasping his hand tightly, rather frightened of the results and what was happening to me.

A few hours later, she was done, and I woke up from dozing when Seventeen gently shook me. He helped me down off the table, and we joined Bulma at a computer which had several displays showing my DNA, and the test results. I raised an eyebrow at the computer screens in front of us. Bulma sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I could find nothing wrong with you. Your DNA shows nothing out of the ordinary." She looked tired.

"There must be some mistake! I felt this... weird power coursing through me!" I exclaimed, trying to explain. Bulma shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, nothing showed up," said Bulma wearily. I sighed, disappointed. Seventeen looked a bit bummed too, but gently led me outside, where I lit a cigarette.

"Something is happening to me, Seventeen," I declared, once we'd gotten out of earshot of the others who were chilling in the backyard. "I.. can't explain it." I sighed. "Please take me back to my dorm... It's almost dinnertime, and I'm hungry."

Seventeen flew me back to campus, and followed me to the Cafeteria across campus, to eat. I was grateful for his presence, since he was the one who witnessed the weirdness during the spar, and had been able to talk me down. We got our food, paid, and sat at one of the many tables scattered around the room.

As we ate, we talked about random things, including the next day's spar. He shook his head at my determination and enthusiasm about sparring. He'd told me before that I had the tenacity of a saiyan, which had made me snort and roll my eyes at the thought. I always thought I couldn't be a saiyan, but now that I'd been more aggressive during our spar, I was beginning to question a lot of things, including my sanity.

Soon we were done with dinner, and we began wandering around campus, talking about random stuff. A small cool breeze swept through the trees, blowing Seventeen's pitch black hair back, revealing perfect ears. I blushed a little at the sight, thinking he was cute, and he smirked back at me, noticing my blush, which made me blush harder. He chuckled softly.

"You're cute when you blush, Kara," he whispered in my ear. I swatted him playfully, blushing brighter.

"Stop it, Seventeen! You are such a flirt!" I mock scolded him, my long dark brown hair falling over my face to hide the blush. He chuckled at my swat, and caught my wrist before kissing my palm, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Only when it comes to you, Kara," he said, winking.

"OI! What do we have here?" called a rather deep masculine voice. I could barely contain the snarl that suddenly built up in my throat. I didn't even have to look to know the owner of that voice was one of the football players who'd hit on me multiple times last semester. Now he had a blonde bimbo on his arm, who laughed at his stupid jokes. He smirked at Seventeen, then scowled at me. "So you turned me down, but you're flirting with this pretty boy? What a slut." Seventeen snarled.

"I'm not the one sleeping with every single sorority girl, and **I** am a slut? Woow, your perception must be seriously skewed," I retorted before Seventeen could say anything.

"What did you just say?" he demanded. I smirked.

"What's the matter, Jeff, got cum in your ears?" Seventeen stood there snickering softly next to me, while Jeff's face turned a dark crimson color. My smirk widened, then turned into a scowl as Jeff stomped up to me and put his face about six inches from mine.

"You take that back, slut!" he demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelers? I didn't think jocks like you had any. Too much muscle, zero brains." He slapped me across my face, leaving a slightly red hand print on my left cheek, and I started feeling the weird power start to course through me again.

"You take that back, you bitch!" he shouted. I softly emitted an inhuman snarl, just loud enough for him to hear.

"You hit like a girl," I said softly, my eyes slowly changing to red.

'Kill him...' whispered a voice in my head. 'Don't deny your impulses. You know you want to...'

"You're a bitch, Jules. You always were. You're NOTHING!" said Jeff menacingly. I suddenly smirked, and palm-heel struck him in the chest, hard enough to move him back a few feet, but not enough to kill him.

"I may be a bitch, Jeff, but at least I don't have to take meds for all the STDs you have," I snarled.

'Do it...' whispered the voice again. 'You know you've thought about it...'

I started to walk away, then got punched in the face by the chick I'd somehow forgotten about during the confrontation with Jeff. I snarled again, and blocked her second punch, before retaliating with a roundhouse kick to her kidneys, knocking her down. I spit out the blood that had dribbled into my mouth from my bloody nose, and popped my neck.

"Don't **fuck** with me," I snarled, before walking away, grabbing Seventeen as I walked.

"Are you ok?" asked Seventeen, concerned, then his eyes widened at my red eye color. "Kara.. It's happening again, isn't it." I didn't answer, just kept walking.

"Yea, run you little bitch!" called Jeff. I snarled, kicked up a soda can and ricocheted it off his forehead, knocking him out. My snarl became a smirk as I kept walking. Seventeen whistled softly, impressed.

"Dayum, Kara."

"That little twat's been tormenting me since last semester because I turned him down," I explained. Seventeen shook his head.

"If he comes after you again, you let me know, ok?" he said. I snorted and shook my head.

"Don't worry, Seventeen, I can handle him... and his buddies..." I trailed off. "Well.. Probably," I finished, wincing a little. He handed me a handkerchief for me to wipe my nose. "Thanks," I added, wiping the blood from my nose, and smirking up at him. He chuckled, and looked back over his shoulder at the two figures.

"You really did a number on them," he stated. "I'm impressed. I guess all the training we've been doing has really helped." I snickered softly.

"I wasn't expecting his little twat girlfriend to do that, so I was unable to block her punch." I shrugged. "Oh well, can't always predict those things, right?" He snickered softly.

"C'mon. I'll take you back to your dorm so you can get cleaned up," he suggested. I nodded.

"Yea. Besides. I do kinda need some sleep, right?" He laughed.

"Yes, you do."

 **Anyway, that's the first chapter! Read n Review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! ^_^**

 **~Raven**


	2. A Little Shopping Trip

**Chapter 2. Mall Times**

 **Yay! Here's chapter 2! I had to give the roommate a name, so you know the drill, I don't own DBZ nor it's characters, but Angela (Angie), Jess, Lucien, Jeff, Rachel and "Kara/Sakura/Jules" are mine.**

 **Anyway, On with the chapter! ^_^**

 **0000**

The next day, I slept in till around 4 pm, since it was a lazy Sunday, and I didn't go to church. I sensed my roommate moving around that morning, getting ready, and absently thought of the irony that I was roommates with a devout Christian, when I wasn't.

At around 4, my cellphone rang, making me grumble in my sleep. Fortunately, my roommate was out with her friends, and didn't hear my foul language. I sleepily looked at the caller id through bleary eyes, and noticed it was Seventeen. I tried to ignore it, but the persistence made me growl as I rolled back over to answer.

"Moshi Moshi?" I answered the phone, using what little Japanese I'd acquired through watching subtitled anime.

"Hey Kara," greeted Seventeen, in slightly concerned tone. "Yesterday really took a lot out of you, didn't it?" I nodded sleepily, then realized he couldn't see me.

"Yea," I replied. He chuckled.

"Come to your window," he requested as if there was something important to see.

"Dumbass," I muttered sarcastically. "My bed is next to the window."

"Oh... Ok, then look outside."

"Why?" I asked, in a somewhat whiny voice. I was always grumpy when I first woke up. He chuckled.

"You're not a morning person, are you," he noted.

"No shit sherlock. Thank you, Captain Obvious," I retorted. He chuckled again. "Now, what the fuck did you want me to see?" I grumbled as I moved to open the dark blue curtains a little to peek outside.

He waved from the front of the building and laughed, as I gave him the one fingered salute. I rolled my eyes and shut the curtain again, letting it linger for a few moments. I was not in the mood for laughter today. I hated Sundays... probably because Mondays were next, and I had an extreme dislike for them.

"I'm sleeping. Night," I muttered to Seventeen and hung up, flopping back on my bed with a yawn. With a second yawn, I snuggled back down into my covers, falling back to sleep. Seventeen shook his head, and after looking around somewhat furtively, flew up to knock on my third floor window.

I grumbled and rolled over at the knock, then peeked outside the window to see him hovering. I face-palmed really hard, and called him back, to demand to know what the fuck he thought he was doing flying in plain sight. He laughed, and shook his head before telling me to get dressed and get my ass downstairs to let him in.

I rolled my eyes, hung up, and stepped down off the top bunk. As I was throwing on a shirt my roommate entered the room in a rush. I stood there in my bra and jeans looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She panted softly and explained that she ran all the way up here to tell me there was a cute guy waiting for me.

"That's my friend Seventeen, dude," I snorted.

"Well, he's hot as hell, Jules! If you don't go for him, I will!" I rolled my eyes. My roommate was a huge flirt. I had quickly realized that after a few days of being roommates. She looked me up and down, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going down like that?" I looked at her.

"What? It's not a date or anything, Rachel. Geez. Besides, we train together... I guess you'd say.. he's my personal trainer," I said with a slightly mischievious look in my eye and a lopsided grin playing on my lips. Her eyes lit up and she practically vibrated with excitement as she pushed me out of the room.

"Go, go, GO! Your man is waiting for you!" She exclaimed. I snorted and let her push me out the door, making sure I had my keys, wallet and phone, then walked down the stairs towards the lobby.

A few minutes later, I was greeted by Seventeen, who was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in blue jeans, black shirt, and a black leather jacket. On his feet were black steel-toed combat boots. He looked at me over his dark sunglasses, and smirked as I approached.

"Hey," I greeted. His smirk widened as he wrapped his arm around me, and led me outside.

"Hey," he finally answered me, then moved my hair to behind an ear. He smirked down at me, and walked me to his dark blue Harley-Davidson motorcycle. I raised an eyebrow at it, looking up at him questioningly. He shrugged. "I figured this way, I could come on campus without raising too many eyebrows," he explained. I had to admit, he did have a valid point. "C'mon. Let's go somewhere," he suggested. I snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"And where, pray tell, would that be, good sir?" I asked teasingly. He shrugged.

"I dunno... What's the local hang out around here?" he asked. I snickered softly.

"We could go to the Mall..." I suggested, shrugging. I didn't really know of any other place, other than wal-mart, and I really didn't want to go there to hang out. Boring! He flashed a lopsided grin and handed me a dark blue helmet before putting on his own helmet and swinging a leg over the bike. I settled in behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

We drove towards the mall, and I smirked at the exhilaration from the wind and the feel of the motorcycle beneath me. I nuzzled his back best I could with the helmet in the way, enjoying the smell of the leather jacket, and his scent. I sensed Seventeen smirking, making me smile slightly as I looked around.

He parked, then chuckled as we dismounted, and I handed him the helmet he'd let me borrow. Seventeen smirked as he took the helmet, locking both in the saddlebags. I blushed as he smiled at me, and we approached the huge mall, which spread out over several miles, and rose up several stories.

We wandered the mall for a while, First going into Hot Topic, and trying on clothes. I smirked as I tried on a pair of black and red pants. Seventeen smirked as I modeled them for him, and went to find a black and red corset for me in my size while I went back to the dressing room. I caught sight of the price tag, and sighed in disappointment. Just the pants were over $80, and unfortunately, while I did have a job, I couldn't afford it because of other necessary expenses.

"Here, try this on, Kara," suggested Seventeen, coming back with a beautiful black corset with a red front and black floral lace covering the red. I shook my head.

"What's the point? I can't afford any of this stuff anyway..." I said softly. Seventeen frowned.

"What?"

"I can't afford it! Sure, I have a job, but other expenses prevent me from getting this stuff. Besides, my paycheck, if you can call it that, isn't very much," I explained, trying to suppress my emotions so he wouldn't see or hear me cry.

"Oh," said Seventeen.

"Yea. Oh," I agreed. "Nevermind. I'll just put these pants back."

"Well, at least try the corset on, please? Just so I can see what it looks like on?" he pleaded. I sighed.

"Ok..." I agreed softly, and he handed me the corset. After a few minutes, I had the corset on, and stared at myself in the mirror. Holy crap it looked good on me. It lifted in just the right places, slimmed in others... I hesitantly exited the stall, and walked out so he could see. He whistled softly.

"Dayum... You look great!" he exclaimed. I nodded, but didn't look at him. He smirked slightly.

"Thanks... but the corset is.." I looked at the price, then drooped. "Over $50." I sighed softly. "I can't afford it. I'll have to put it all back, which sucks, cuz I love it... but that's the way my life tends to go. I'll go change back, and you can put the stuff back while I'm getting dressed, ok?" He nodded, and waited for me to hand the stuff over the door of the stall.

I handed him the corset and pants, and finished getting changed back into my jeans and black t-shirt, then put on my black steel-toed combat boots; my shoes of choice. I walked out of the stall, and looked at a few more things before exiting the store to lean against the railing overlooking the bottom floor of the mall. I was so deep in thought and disappointed, that I didn't hear Seventeen come up behind me.

"Hey, you ok?" he questioned, concerned. I yelped in surprise as I jumped and whirled around.

"Fuck, Seventeen! You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed, holding my chest, feeling my heart pound against my ribcage. I smacked him a few times for it, and he chuckled. I noticed a small bag in his hand. "What's that?" I inquired. He smirked, and showed me a couple of CDs and a skull necklace he'd bought for himself. I smirked. "Very you, Seventeen. Very you." His smirk widened.

"It is, isn't it?" he agreed. I nodded, and snickered softly.

"C'mon. I need a smoke," I urged, walking towards one of the mall exits onto a balcony. As soon as we were outside, I lit a cigarette, and took a deep drag. "Ahh... Nicotine," I said, exhaling. I looked at him. "What? This is my first cigarette today," I stated. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me from behind, placing his chin on my head while I smoked my cigarette.

After several minutes, I finished the cigarette, and we went back inside to wander around some more. We went to Spencer's, and snickered at the pervy stuff in the back of the store, then worked our way up to the front of the store. There were all sorts of novelty items, from furry handcuffs to lava lamps to other strange novelty items.

I stopped to admire a few of the lava lamps and other glowy lamps, mesmerized by the swirling colors. Seventeen paused behind me, moving my hair to the side, to nibble the back of my neck, making me shiver. I looked behind me up at him in shock, and he flashed a smirk, before wrapping his arms around me from behind. I snuggled into his embrace, enjoying the warmth, a rather content look on my face.

We browsed the store a while longer, taking in the sights and pointing out different t-shirts that were amusing or just plain stupid. There were creepy dolls up on the shelves, including a "Good Guy" doll and "Tiffany" doll from the Child's Play franchise. I shivered slightly at how well done they were, and how life-like they were.

"Creepy..." I muttered, still looking at the dolls.

"Hm?"

"Those dolls," I explained, pointing to the Child's Play dolls. "If you've seen the movies, you'd understand why they're so creepy."

"Hmm..." hummed Seventeen. "I've never seen the movies." I turned around and stared at him in shock.

"What?! You've never seen the Chucky movies? Oh my god, I need to edumacate you, Seventeen!" I declared. He raised an eyebrow. "Child's Play is one of the best and creepiest franchise out there, besides HellRaiser and a few others," I explained. "It's about this serial killer who transports his soul into a "Good Guy" Doll, and then begins causing chaos and hell everywhere he goes. There are six movies involving that little terror..." I look up at the doll. "Ok, big terror... even though he's just doll-sized... Anyway, there's murder and blood and gore everywhere." Seventeen snorted.

"Sounds like your kind of movie. Don't you love horror flicks?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yea. I love horror, and the mind-games Chucky plays on his victims. You really need to sit down and watch them. They're really good movies." I urged. He chuckled.

"Ok, I'll watch them..." he relented. He looked up at the dolls, and shook his head. "They really are kinda creepy," he agreed.

"Exactly! That's why the movie franchise is so awesome!" I exclaimed eagerly as we wandered out of the store, and down the mall.

We wandered into Bath n Body Works several minutes later. I loved that store. It was one of my favorite stores to get candles, soaps, and other stuff. I meandered around the store, smelling different scents, with Seventeen trailing behind me, probably wondering why I liked this store; it was so... pink. It was a known fact that I absolutely **hated** the color pink, which was probably why I had blue or purple everything in my dorm room.

I drifted over to the Relaxation line of products, and selected a couple soaps, shampoos, and candles. A lopsided grin appeared as I looked down at the bag I was carrying, cuz I loved the smell of peppermint tea. I also selected a few anti-bacterial lotions, and wandered on to get a few other scents of soaps and candles.

After I paid for my soaps and other stuff, we stopped in the food court to get some food. I ordered some Chinese rice with sweet n sour chicken, and and eggroll, (YUM) while Seventeen ordered some Japanese. We sat down at one of the many tables scattered about, and talked while we ate, mostly about training, my schooling, and other random stuff.

Soon after, we left to go back to the campus, considering I needed to do some studying for a test Tuesday. He smirked as we rode back to my dorm for me to pick up my books, and then walked with me to the library, since it was the quietest place for me to study without me getting distracted by stupidity.

He mosied around the library, letting me study, but for some reason, I couldn't focus. My mind kept wandering to what happened during sparring yesterday, and the awesome outfit I'd found at Hot Topic. I growled in frustration, and left the library, needing some fresh air. Once outside, I lit a cigarette, and closed my eyes, muttering to myself.

Flicking my cigarette when I was done, I wandered back inside to try to study some more. I found Seventeen sitting at another table nearby, trying to read while one of those skinny, beautiful, blonde chicks tried to talk to him. Pretending I didn't see either of them, I rolled my eyes, and went back to studying and working on homework; after all, he and I weren't really together, so what he did was really none of my business.

A bit later, I looked over to Seventeen, and found the chick sitting across from him, smiling and twirling her hair in a flirtatious manner. It was enough to make me want to puke, so I grabbed my books, and left the library, walking back to my dorm. I looked at the clock on the wall in the lobby, realized it was getting late, so I ran up the stairs to my room to get ready for bed.

 **00000**

 **And that's Chapter 2! ^_^ Let me know what ya'll think! To be continued...**

 **DUN DUN DUN! XD**

 **~Raven**


End file.
